bezaubernde_jeanniefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wie man kein Star wird
|ErstausstrahlungDE= }} Inhaltsangabe Teaser In Tony Nelsons Haus, nimmt dieser ein Hemd aus einer Schublade und steckt es in einen Koffer. Leise schließet er diesen und bindet sich dann die Krawatte zu. Inzwischen schwebt Jeannies Flasche die Treppe herunter. Tony schreibt gerade noch eine Nachricht auf einen Zettel und nimmt diesen in den Mund. Dann tritt er in den Korridor und geht zur Haustür. Als er sich gerade umdreht, wird er von Jeannies Flasche umkreist. Er wünscht ihr einen guten Morgen und sagt, dass er dachte, sie würde noch schlafen. Er sagt, dass er ihr eine Nachricht dagelassen hette und steckt diese nun in die Flasche. Er sagt, dass alles dadrin stehen würde. Jeannie faltet den Zettel auseinander und liest: Liebe Jeannie, ich muss wegfahren auf eine Dienstreise. Sei eine gute Jeannie. In zehn Tagen bin ich zurück. Jeannie sorgt sich sofort um ihren Meister und sagt, dass er gar nicht weiß, was ihm alles passieren könne. Sie will herausgelassen werden und beginnt die Flasche zum Wackeln zu bringen. Tony kann die FLasche kaum halten und fordert sie auf, es sein zu lassen. Dann fällt er auf den Boden und setzt sich hin. Er meint, dass sie ihm wohl etwas sagen will. Dann lässt er sie raus. Jeannie erscheint und sagt, dass sie reden müssen, da er sonst noch in sein Unglück renne. Akt I thumb|Jeannie will mit nach Hollywood. Nelson erklärt, dass er wegen eines militärischen Auftrags wegfahren muss. Er muss nach Hollywood in Kalifornien, wo Filme gedreht werden. Die NASA schickt ihn als technischen Berater dorthin, weil die Mamut Studios dort einen Astronauten-Film drehen. Sie fragt ihn, ob dort Astronauten auftreten. Nelson sagt, dass dort Astronauten auftreten, aber der eigentliche Star Rita Mitchell sei. Jeannie ist entsetzt, weil Mitchell sechs Männer hatte und jetzt nach dem siebten suchen würde. Ohne sie, wäre er ganz schnell verloren. Jeannie blinzelt sich nun ein Kostüm an den Leib und will mit ihm reisen. Tony sagt, dass es dort wenig zu tun gebe. Außerdem fragt er sie, ob sie ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht habe, da sie noch 2000 Jahre aufholen müsse. Jeannie sagt, dass in ihren Zeitungen und Büchern so viel stehe, was sie nicht versteht. Nelson sagt, dass sie mit einem Rotstift alles anstreichen soll, was sie nicht versteht und er bietet ihr an, es zu erklären. Jeannie faltet nun den Daily Chonicle auseinander und Tony sieht verschiedene Artikel, die eingekreist sind. Sie fragt, ob sie das nicht auch in Hollywood anstreichen könne. Da klingelt es und Nelson geht zur Tür. Er öffnet sie, einen Spalt und fragt nach. Der Fahrer informiert ihn, dass sein Wagen bereitstehe und ob er seine Koffer nehmen solle. Nelson sagt, dass er gleich rauskommen wird. Dann schließt er die Tür und sagt Jeannie, dass er seinen Namen und die Anschrift seines Hotels auf den Umschlag schreiben wird. Dann soll sie ihm einen Brief schicken und er wird ihr postwendend antworten. Jeannie wünscht ihm Spaß, doch Tony sagt, dass er beruflich dort ist.Dann verlässt er das Haus. Doch Jeannie kommt schon wieder aus der Flasche und geht in einen Briefumschlag. Mit diesem fliegt sie dann aus dem Haus und setzt sich in den Briefkasten. In Hollywood wird Tony in das Zimmer 4B geführt und ein junger Mann trägt ihm die Koffer herein. Dann klopft ein anderer Mann an der noch geöffneten Tür und fragt nach Nelson. Anschließend gibt er ihm einen Brief. Nelson stellt eine Zeitschrift mit dem Bild von Rita Mitchell vor den Spiegel und öffnet den Brief. Aus diesem entweicht Jeannie. Sie fragt ihn nun, was Meditieren sei. Nelson fragt sie, was sie hier tut. Nelson sagt, dass er eine gerissene Jeannie nicht ausstehen kann. Wenn er das gewusst hätte, hätte er die Flasche am Strand nicht angerührt. Jeannie fragt, ob es ihm wirklich leid tue, doch Tony sagt, dass er sich an ihren Rauch gewöhnt hat. Jeannie sagt, dass sie schön sei und liest die Schlagzeile "Rita Mitchells sechs Ehemänner. Wer wird Nummer 7?" Nelson legt die Zeitschrift nun weg. Da klingelt das Telefon und er nimmt den Anruf von Mr. Tracy entgegen. Dieser teilt ihm mit, dass er zu Halle 12 A kommen solle. Nelson sagt, dass es der Produzent war und dieser ihn im Studio erwartet. Jeannie will mitgenommen werden. Nelson fragt, ob er sie als Haremstänzerin mitnehmen soll und dies Dienst sei. Jeannie blinzelt sich nun zu einer Sekretärin und sagt, dass sie seine neue Sekretärin ist. Sogleich blinzelt sie die beiden zum Studio. Anschließend gehen sie zum Mann am Eingang und Nelson stellt sich vor und sagt, dass sie zu Mr. Tracy wollen. Der Mann am Eingang schickt ihn zu Halle 12A. thumb|Der Mann beschreibt sein Verfahren. Im Studio geht ein Mann derweil zu Charlie und sagt ihm, dass der Raumanzug von Riga Mitchell wie ein Bikini aussehen müsse. Er soll daran denken, dass alle Männer in Amerika sie so sehen wollen. Nelson und Jeannie treten ein und der Mann begrüßt sie. Nelson stellt Miss Jeannie, seine Sekretärin vor. Der Mann sagt, dass sie so etwas seit Simone Simon nicht mehr hatten. Der Mann berichtet ihnen, dass ihr Film von einem amerikanischen Astronauten namens Thompson handelt. Er befindet sich in einer außerordentlich komplizierten Situation, denn es war erforderlich ihn auf Stecknadelkopfgröße zu verkleinern. Der Mann sagt, dass durch die Verkleinerung des Astronauten, ist es möglich diesen in den Körper eines russischen Astronauten einzuspritzen., der etwa so groß ist wie Nelson. Er sagt, dass wenn er erst im Inneren ist, arbeite er sich langsam und mühevoll durch Mark und Knochen in das Gehirn. Jeannie sagt, dass nicht einmal sie das könnte. Der Mann will wetten, dass sie könnte. Tony bezeichnet sie nun als Witzbold und fragt, was der Astronaut tut, wenn er drin ist. Der Mann sagt, dass sie den kleinen Astronauten im großen Astronauten haben und er erforscht dann die Geheimnisse, die wichtig sind für die Verteidigung ihres Landes. Dann fragt er, wie der Astronaut wieder rauskommt. Der Mann will gleich ihren Drehbuchautor holen wird. Sie sollen sehen, dass die besten Geschichtenerzähler von Hollywood genutzt werden. Nelson soll dafür sorgen, dass der Film glaubhaft wird. Da lässt eine Durchsage Miss Mitchell sich zur Aufnahme vorbereiten. Der Mann will ihnen nun ihre schöne Astronautin vorstellen. Mitchell sagt, dass sie sehr beeindruckt ist, weil sie nun mit einem echten Astronauten zusammenarbeiten darf. Sie lädt auch Jeannie ein, welche sich bedankt. Akt II thumb|Jeannie lässt eine Regenwolke über Tony und Mitchell erscheinen. Am Abend betritt Tony den Raum und Rita zieht ihn herein, da sie ihn schon erwartet hat. Jeannie sagt, dass er noch so viel zu diktieren hatte. Der Mann stellt Jeannie inzwischen den anderen Gästen vor. Er stellt Jeannie nun Jason Huberts und Christine vor. Er fragt, seit wann sie Sekretärin ist und Jeannie antwortet, dass sie es seit heute Mittag ist. Er fragt sie dann, wo sie Stenografie gelernt habe. Jeannie fragt nach, wo sie was gelernt haben solle. Rita spricht inzwischen mit Nelson und sagt, dass der Weltraum sie immer fasziniert habe und sie eigentlich Wissenschaftlerin sei. Nelson sagt, dass sie nicht so aussieht. Sie sagt, dass sie doch Physik studieren wolle. Er meint, dass man so etwas, wie sie heute nicht mehr finden würde. Jeannie fragt, woher er das wisse. Er sagt, dass er einen Riecher dafür habe. Jeannie sieht derweil, wie Tony Hayworth an den Hals fasst und ihr erklärt, dass dort der Halsring sitze, wo dann der Helm des Astronautenanzugs befestigt wird. Nelson meint, dass es viel Handarbeit erfordere. Jeannie wird inzwischen gefragt, ob sie an das Schicksal glaube. Dieser sagt, dass sie herrliche Musicals zusammen machen würden und will darauf anstoßen. Jeannie sieht nun, wie Hayworth zu Nelson sagt, dass sie ihm nicht die gleiche Aufregung bieten könne. Da erscheint eine Wolke über ihnen und regnet sich ab. Nelson stellt sich unter die Wolke und ermahnt Jeannie aufzuhören. Akt III thumb|Jeannie wird für den Film entdeckt. Im Zimmer wirft Nelson Jeannie vor den Regen gemacht zu haben. Jeannie antwortet nicht, da sie sich sorgt, dass sie ärgerlich wird. Wenn sie es noch einmal tut, will er sie im Brief nach Hause schicken, aber nicht nach sich zuhause sondern zu ihr nach Hause. Er selbst werde wieder mit Mitchell essen gehen. Er will nicht, dass sie ihm in die Suppe regnet. Jeannie fragt, ob er mit ihr Essen gehen würde, wenn sie ein Filmstar wäre. Beiläufig stimmt Nelson zu. Jeannie erscheint daher wenig später auf dem Filmgelände hinter einer Kamera auf einem Stativ. Sie will runtergelassen werden und ein Mann senkt den Kamerarm herunter. Als Jeannie unten ankommt, schimpft er noch, dass die Statisten nicht immer überall rumklettern würden. Jeannie sagt, dass sie Mr. Tracy sucht, der ihr gestern nacht sagte, dass sie ein Treffen mit Mr. Mitchell hätte. Er meint, dass sie jetzt eine Probeaufnahme machen. Jeannie sagt, dass sie verschwinden kann. Ihren Namen und die Telefonnummer wollen sie. Jeannie meint, dass sie sich in Rauch auflösen könne. Sie soll stattdessen eine Szene spielen. Sie fragen sie, ob sie ein bisschen Dialog aufsagen kann. Sie fragen sie, ob sie die Tätowierte Rose kennt, was sie verneinen muss. Allerdings kennt sie den Obajad von Umakajam . Er war ihr Freund. Bei ihr habe er alles ausprobiert und schrieb Gedichte. Sie sagt, dass das Zelt, wie zuhause aussehe. Allerdings ist es leer. Die beiden sind begeistert von ihr. Jeannie beginnt nun ihren Text zu rezitieren und die ganze Crew hört ihr gebannt zu. Jason Huberts kommt hinzu und fragt, wer das sei. Ein Mann entschuldigt sich schon, da sie nicht damit gerechnet hatten, dass er so schnell zurück wäre und kann sie auch wegschicken. Huberts will jedoch sehen, was sie kann. Später sprechen Nelson und Jeannie. Er sagt, dass sie nicht in ein Filmstudio gehen kann. Jeannie glaubt, dass sie ein großer Star ist und Jason Huberts ihr helfen wird, eine Karriere zu starten. Nelson wird eifersüchtig, will verhindern, dass sie einen Fehler macht. Sie beschreibt ihn schon als Kalifen. Tony entgegnet, dass sie ihre letzte Bekanntschaft mit einem Kalifen die besten 2000 Jahre ihres Lebens gekostet habe. Sie will nicht, dass er mit ihr, wie mit einem Kind spricht und sei schon 2000 Jahre älter als er. Nelson sagt, dass er es nur gut mit ihr meint. Sie dachte, er würde sich den Film ansehen. Tony kann jedoch nicht hingehen. thumb|Jeannie ist auf der Aufnahme nicht zu sehen. Tracy, Huberts und Jeannie sitzen wenig später in einem Vorführraum und der Film wird abgefahren. Auf der Aufnahme, sehen sie nun die Kulisse und der Mann geht in das Zelt. Jedoch ist von Jeannie nichts zu sehen. Jeannie ist schockiert, dass sie nicht zu sehen ist. Allerdings ist ihre Stimme zu hören. Huberts wundert sich wo der Witz sei. Nelson blickt durch einen Vorhang und sieht nun die Filmaufnahme. Tracey bricht ab und fragt, welcher Kerl glaube, dass dieser Quatsch amüsant war. Huberts versichert: Jeannie war bei der Aufnahme, doch der Kameramann müsse irgendeinen neuen Effekt verwendet haben. Er entschuldigt sich bei Jeannie und geht dann auch. Diesee bleibt im Sessel sitzen und beginnt zu weinen. Tony geht zu ihr und setzt sich hinter sie. Nelson niest nun und entschuldigt sich. Sie fragt, was er hier mache. nelson meint, dass er die Probeaufnahmen sehen wollte. Jeannie wusste nicht, dass man keine Aufnahmen von ihr machen kann. Tony gibt ihr nun ein Taschentuch, da er eine weinende Jeannie nicht ertragen kann. Er hat ihr außerdem abgesagt, weil er sich Sorgen um Jeannie machte. Sie sagt, dass sie es nicht glauben kann und sagt, dass sie ihn dem größten Filmstar von Hollywood weggenommen hat. Tony sagt, dass das Showbusiness sei. thumb|Jeannies und Tonys Fußabdrücke vor dem TCL Chinese Theatre. Nelson und Jeannie gehen wenig später eine Straße entlang und Nelson zeigt ihr die Hand- und Fußabdrücke der Filmstars von Hollywood. Sie sehen die Abdrücke von Gary Cooper, Clark Gable, Edward Arnold, Katherine Hepburn, Eddie Cantor und John Wayne. Jeannie will auch, dass ihre Fußabdrücke hier zurückbleiben, da auch ihr Besuch unvergesslich sei. Nelson sagt, dass dies nicht möglich ist, da der Zement weich sein müsse. Jeannie löst das Problem jedoch umgehend. Dann treten sie aus den Abdrücken heraus und Jeannie fügt als Inschrift die Frage "Von wem sind die?" hinzu. Nelson bringt sie nun schnell weg. Zitate Rita Mitchell: Oh ich bin sehr beeindruckt Henry, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich einmal einen richtigen, lebenden Astronauten treffen würde. Nelson: Und ich bin sehr beeindruckt von der richtigen, lebenden Rita Mitchell. Rita Mitchell:Ich gebe eine kleine Cocktailparty heute Abend, ihnen zu Ehren, mir zuhause. Sagen wir sieben Uhr. Jeannie: Ja, sieben Uhr. Das ist uns Recht. Rita Mitchell: Gut, oh. Natürlich, sie sind auch eingeladen. Jeannie: Oh, danke. Das ist mal eine Abwechslung. Sonst bleibe ich immer zuhause mit meiner Flasche. Nelson räuspert sich. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Movie Fame, How to Murder Your Wife, Edward Arnold, Eddie Cantor, Gary Cooper, Clark Gable, Katherine Hepburn, Jack Lemmon, Virna Lisi, John Wayne Hintergrundinformationen Externe Links * Kategorie: Episode (Bezaubernde Jeannie)